Mixed Messages
by telayla
Summary: In which Canada is uncertain, Prussia is misleading, and Iceland does absolutely nothing wrong. PruCan. Based in Russetfan's Panfin series, but can stand alone.


OH MY GOD. THIS TOOK FOREVER. XD

Anyway, this is PruCan, my OTP. Let me show them to you~

**IMPORTANT:** You should go read Russetfan's Panfin series if you want to get this. It's mostly Canada on the other side of various Panfin shenanigans. READ IT. Awesome HongKong/Iceland fics are awesome. IF IT WEREN'T FOR RUSSETFAN (And a ton of pepsi at 3 am) this would not exist. Go shower her with love and praise. :D

* * *

It wasn't that Canada was supportive of the so-called 'Bad Touch Trios' plans. It wasn't that he was willing to go along with them, but when he had been approached by France asking him for a favor, he had glanced over his shoulder to see Spain and Prussia talking animatedly, and at that moment Prussia had grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up. He probably wouldn't have been able to say no anyway, but when the ex-nation smiled at him, he _certainly_ wasn't able to. Even knowing the trio's track record, and that something was bound to go wrong, Canada allowed himself to be pulled along with hopes for the best, but expectations of the worst.

But with all the possibilities of things to happen, being left behind in a restaurant catering to nations with two pets and a noisy brother to keep an eye on...well, that certainly hadn't made the list. It also didn't help that a moment later, Canada had caught a glimpse of Prussia carrying the stunned Iceland over his shoulder and looking like he was enjoying it far too much. Something twinged in Canada's chest at that, and he felt a bit sick without really understanding why.

* * *

Canada was having trouble deciding if the day was going well, or going badly.

He had been woken up at four in the morning by a drunken Prussia, who had apparently gotten tired of knocking on the front door and decided to break in his kitchen window. After nearly attacking the would-be invader with a hockey stick, much persuasion, and hearing how Germany had kicked him out when he got too wasted, Canada managed to convince Prussia to calm down and sleep for a while in hopes that when he awoke he would have sobered up.

The problem arose when Prussia refused to sleep on the couch. Canada didn't want to tell him that there was only one bed in his house, afraid that, being intoxicated, he would get riled up again. So he got Prussia settled in his bed, and was about to leave the room, when the albino's hand shot out from beneath the blankets with surprising accuracy to grab his wrist.

"Where're you goin'?" Canada tried to remove his hand from the other man's grip, but Prussia had no plans to let him go. "It's really late. Don't you want to sleep, too?" Prussia slurred.

"I-I..." Canada began, but was pulled into the bed before he could protest. No matter how he struggled, Prussia was stronger than him, and eventually, Canada gave in. Hardly a minute later, the ex-nation was asleep, leaving Canada to lay there, flustered and feeling more uncomfortable than he ever had before.

Several hours later, at a more reasonable hour, Canada was woken by Prussia, who had taken to entertaining himself by pulling different locks of Canada's hair.

"U-um...could you please stop that?"

Prussia grinned. "What, no 'Good morning' for the guy you just slept with?" As he snickered at his own joke, Canada flushed bright red.

"Please don't say it like that." He muttered, and looked away. After a few moments of awkward silence, Canada risked glancing back.

He had thought it impossible for him to blush any deeper, but he was proven wrong when he found Prussia's face mere centimeters from his own. The look on his face was one Canada didn't recognize, and he could have sworn he was getting closer, and he could feel their breath mingling now-

The moment was ruined when Prussia's phone vibrated from somewhere in his clothes. He fished the device out of one of his pockets while Canada tried to calm his racing heart.

"Right now? ...Oh, those guys. Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a bit." Prussia put his phone back away, and grinned at Canada again. "Well, seems like I gotta go. I'd apologize for bothering you, but I'm too awesome for that."

Before Canada had a chance to respond, Prussia leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thanks for letting me stay here!"

And with that, he was gone, and Canada was certain he was going to have a heart attack.

Later, of course, when he found out that Prussia had ditched him to go kidnap Iceland again, Canada was less than pleased.

* * *

Canada was fine with Prussia visiting unannounced. He was happy when he did, in fact. What he was not happy with was that when Prussia finally _did_ visit, all he wanted to talk about was Iceland.

"-so the kid's all sick and so I decided to tell him some awesome stories, 'cause if I were sick I'd like to hear about me, and-"

"Mmhm." Canada was actively trying not to listen. But when Prussia mentioned how 'cute' Iceland was when he fell asleep on him, he couldn't help frowning. Prussia noticed.

"What's your issue?" He teased.

"What are you talking about?" Canada unsuccessfully tried to hide his irritation.

"Something bothering you, Canada?" Prussia prodded.

"No." Canada sniffed, and looked away pointedly. "You were saying?"

Prussia looked at him for a long minute, and a slow smile spread across his face. "So then while he's asleep he kind of presses his face against my chest right? And it was so adorable that I just-"

"Okay, I get it!" Canada said, cheeks turning pink in frustration. "He's cute, you said that already! Don't you have anything else to talk about? Besides, doesn't he have a boyfriend? Why wasn't _he _there?"

Prussia just stared, grinning. "What?" Canada snapped.

"Nothing." He snickered. "Just thinking that you're pretty cute too. Even better when you're jealous."

Canada's face went from pink to red in an instant. "I-I'm not jealous! Why should I be jealous of him?" He turned away again and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Canada." Prussia grabbed Canada's chin and turned his face back to him so he could press their lips together.

Canada tried to jerk away in shock, but only succeeded in breaking the kiss. "W-what was that for?"

"Well, with you pouting like that, how could I not kiss you?" Prussia moved in to kiss him again.

"I w-wasn't pouting!"

* * *

"Canada, come on!" Prussia tried wiggling the doorknob again, but the stupid thing was locked. "Let me in!" He whined.

Canada sat quietly on the other side of the door. He didn't respond, but he probably wouldn't have needed too, because Prussia hadn't stopped talking. All Prussia had done since he arrived was tell Canada about the 'awesome' day he had had with Iceland, and how they had gone to Austria and Hungary's house together, a trip that Canada hadn't even _known _about until two hours ago, let alone be asked along with them.

Well. Not that he would have gone, but it would have been nice for Prussia to ask. Truth be told, he was uncertain about his entire relationship with the ex-nation. Some days Prussia acted like they were some kind of fluffy, mushy couple, and others he acted like they were just friends. It was all very confusing, considering Prussia had never said anything to indicate any sort of special relationship, but he still thought it was okay to kiss Canada if the urge struck. And he was _always_ teasing Canada for being jealous, like he didn't even understand why Canada got so annoyed about how eager Prussia was to spend time with Iceland, and how he acted like time spent with Canada was a given.

And somehow, through all this, Canada found himself sitting in front of a locked door like some teenage _girl_, and _not _on the verge of tears, because he was angry, not upset, dammit, and all he wanted was for Prussia to show him _some _sign that he felt anything near the same.

"Look, I just took him 'cause he was having a hard time. My little Silver-Hair bro was just-"

Canada banged his head back onto the door at Prussia's affectionate new term for Iceland, and Prussia's voice cut off abruptly. "...if it means anything, Hungary _did _get him with the pan once. I wouldn't have wanted you to be around her when she's like that..."

Canada turned his head to the side and pressed his cheek against the door. "...really?" He reached up to play with the lock on the doorknob.

"Well, yeah. She's kind of dangerous." Prussia laughed, and he heard the lock click open. "But that would probably mean you couldn't be around her when I am, but she's pretty cool on her own. And her swing is killer. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting Iceland to take it so well..."

Without hearing another word, Canada locked the door again.

"Canada!"

"Go away, Prussia!" Canada squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"...but, Canada-"

"No! Prussia, just go away!" Canada heard Prussia's hands slip from the door as he leaned away. "I really don't want to do this anymore." There was a moment of tense silence before Canada realized what he had said and rushed to his feet. "A-ah! No, Prussia, I mean-!"

"I get it...I'll go, then. Call me later, okay?"

"N-no-!" Canada fumbled with the door, but by the time he had unlocked it Prussia had walked away.

* * *

Canada had arrived at Germany's house with ever intention of apologizing to Prussia. After a month of no contact, he had finally gathered up the courage to seek him out, rather than just call. So as he stood at the door, he prepared himself, both to speak with the very intimidating Germany and to most likely be confused for America.

He was not prepared to see was Iceland rush around the side of the house, and hurry down the sidewalk. An all too familiar pain twisted in Canada's chest briefly, but he shook it off and headed in the direction Iceland had come from. On the other side of the house, the back door had been left wide open. After an awkward moment of uncertainty, Canada ducked inside.

He would have been worried about where to go next, because he'd never been to Germany's house, let alone found Prussia in it, had he not been greeted with a large sign indicating that "The Super-Great and Awesome Prussia's Man Cave" was down the stairs pointed to by a thick red arrow on the sign.

Canada, following the directions on obnoxious sign, slowly made his way down the stairs. The walls of Prussia's basement room were painted white and decorated with various movie posters from different decades, all depicting some type of explosion or scantily-clad women wrapped around a man in a suit. Finally, Canada's gaze came to rest on the back of Prussia's silver head, watching as he played some noisy video game.

"Um, Prussia-"

Said ex-nation visible jumped and whipped around. "Canada! Um...hi."

Canada shifted his weight. "H-hi."

The silence grew tense, and Canada avoided Prussia's gaze until he sighed. "This is so un-awesome. Come sit down already." He pressed a button on his controller, pausing the video game.

Not knowing what else to do, Canada obeyed. He sat uncomfortable at the furthest end of the couch from Prussia, hands folded tightly in his lap. "P-Prussia, I just wanted to say-"

"I'm sorry."

Canada's eyes widened and he looked over. Prussia had one hand supporting his head as he watched Canada carefully, slowly extending the other. "I didn't mean to...well, I just didn't mean to."

Canada was sure that he was visibly trembling, but he reached out to take the offered hand. Prussia flashed Canada a quick grin before yanking him into his arms. Canada let out a muffled squeak and tensed up. Prussia pressed his face against Canada's hair.

"It's been awful, you know. A whole month. I didn't know it was possible for anyone to stay away from the awesome me for that long." He moved one hand to hold Canada's chin, tipping his face and leaning in to kiss him. Suddenly all the reasons Canada had been angry in the first place came back in a rush. He broke the kiss and shoved himself away from Prussia, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Don't do that." He muttered, but couldn't quite get himself to move further away.

"Do what?" Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"Do..._that!"_

"You mean, don't _kiss _you?"

Canada flushed pink. "Yes, that!"

Prussia grabbed for Canada's hand again. "Well, why the hell shouldn't I?"

"B-because!" His face was burning and his eyes were stinging with unshed tears.

"Because _why?" _Prussia pulled Canada's arm so that he had to turn towards him. "_Why not, _Canada?" He demanded.

"Because...because I don't want you to!" Canada cried. "I don't want you to k-kiss me and then just act like it doesn't matter! I don't want you to act like you l-like me and then go off with that...that Iceland again! He's perfectly nice and polite, so I should like him, and I do, but whenever I see him I get angry and I can't help it because I _love you _so damn much, you...you..._stupid hoser!_"

After his outburst, Canada sat there, breathing hard, and the tears finally spilled over. Prussia blinked, eyes wide, and suddenly, much to Canada's surprise, began to laugh.

"W-what?" He snapped through his blushing and tears.

Prussia's laughter faded and he smiled at Canada. "_I'm_ the stupid one? Geez. You really think the awesome me would kiss just anyone? My lips are way to great for that."

Canada frowned. "You're really not helping."

Prussia laughed once more. "It doesn't matter. Iceland's just my little Silver-Hair bro. He ran out because he's worried about _his _guy. Do you really think I'm interested in _him?"_

Canada's mouth opened to reply, but no words came out. Prussia took the opportunity to lean forward and press their lips together again. When the kiss ended, Canada's tears had stopped. "Do you really want me to say it?" Prussia grinned against Canada's mouth. "I love you. Have for a while."

"R-really?" Canada asked softly.

"Really." Prussia lay back on the couch, pulling Canada on top of him. "So no more kicking me out of your house, okay?"

"Okay." Canada mumbled, looking away again.

Prussia wound his fingers into Canada's hair and used it to pull his head forward. "Good." And then he claimed Canada's mouth once again.

* * *

CANADIAN RAAAGE.

Yeah, lame ending is incredibly mushy and lame.

BUT I LOVE PRUCAN, HOTDAMN. ouo~


End file.
